


Peanut Butter

by jackettslutt



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual non-con, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Professional Dom, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Sub!Link, Whipping, gagging, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackettslutt/pseuds/jackettslutt
Summary: "All I will say is I want to fully submit to you. Like.. I don't know how to explain it.""Take your time, Link. It's okay.""I want you to be ruthless with me." He blurted out.Rhett raised his eyebrow at the man, "I want you to be so much more aggressive than you probably normally are. I want to forget that this is an appointment with a company employee, I want to forget my own name, I want yours to be the only one I know how to say."________Rhett is a professional Dom, Link is a lonely person who just wants something to fill the void within him. And oh boy, does Rhett deliver exactly that.





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the longest smut thing I've ever written. It took me three days. I'm not the best at smut, so be gentle pls 
> 
> This fic is very kinky, kind of aggressive, but COMPLETELY consensual and between two single fictional characters. However, Link has a bit of a non-con interest, so please be cautious. 
> 
> Also, this is sort of unedited, so if you find any errors pls don't point them out, I will probably get around to editing later (maybe).

Link sat alone in the far right corner of the room while he waited. He felt mildly indifferent about this particular set-up because it reminded him of the Sunday School room at the church he attended just before he was a teenager; although the use of this room was much, _much_ different. It made him feel more ashamed than he already did, really. He was unsure why he chose this seat in the first place if it reminded him of such a thing, but soon enough he realized it was just an old instinct. Every time he'd walk into that room with his eyes cast down, too shy to look at any of his roaring class mates, he'd shoot straight for the far right corner because it for some reason was the clearest area of the room. From where he sat, the door was diagonal from his seat, and therefore anyone passing the window could see what he was doing, or what anyone was doing in those few seats or the seats along the right wall for that matter. At least half of the room was easily visible from the doorway. A majority of the kids in his class were known to be very unholy in different ways, and so they usually sat to Links right -- or from the mentors view, the left -- and against the wall the door was located on so they'd have time to straighten their act and language up when they heard the doors very loud click.

Being alone in this tiled room, the only sounds Link could hear were his own heartbeat and his leather shoe heel tapping rapidly against the floor. For some reason, he chose a suit and tie to wear to this appointment. Maybe it was because he hadn't felt this nervous in years. But with the nerves came excitement as well, and that's what was keeping him glued to the chair instead of leaping up and running from the building to never look back. He wasn't thinking of anything particular at the moment, but subconsciously his mind was going haywire and he started to get hyper-aware of his surroundings.

The fluorescent lights were far too harsh and yellow, the vent was making a very quiet ticking sound, it was so hot in that room, but so quiet his ears were filled to the brim with static. He tugged at his collar and tried to breathe steadily, but it just came out as short, ragged, quiet gasps of air. Was he having a panic attack? Who knows. He didn't, that's for damn sure. All he knew is that he needed to stay put until further instructions; it'd be good practice for what's to come, anyway.

He felt as if there was no going back as it was. He already paid the front desk a non refundable check, he already filled out a very extensive questionnaire, he already met the entire staff of the building and picked his choice, he already agreed to terms and was now sitting and waiting to get brought in. It'd have been a waste of nearly a week of planning and more money than he'd like to admit if he just dropped it all and walked away.

Plus, he would be very disappointed if he'd told that man everything for absolutely nothing. There's nothing more humiliating than discussing your fetishes and whatnot with a complete stranger, and a stranger that was going to use them against you, for that matter. He completely ripped himself open and explained it all to this man in hopes that maybe if they shared these moments together, he'd feel some sort of fulfillment within him. Link was a very hollow individual. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it's because he'd never truly been loved by anyone, perhaps his parents left a void within him when they passed away in a tragic accident all those years ago. Nothing -- no drug or drink, no escort, no job -- has ever come close to making him feel complete. He was hoping today would change that.

His eyes snapped up toward the door when it very quietly opened and a kind-eyed blonde woman in a pencil skirt held it open. She looked right at him, then the paper on the clipboard in her free hand, then at him again.

To put it simply, he didn't look like their usual customer. They regularly got young curious individuals that needed to discover something about themselves or needed to just get off, people who were just barely of-age. That, or older, wider and balding men that wanted to be dominated by a grown women but didn't want to catch the clap from escorts, or worse. On a very rare occasion have they gotten a very eligible bachelor who definitely could turn heads if he walked into a room of single men and women. He was very well dressed, clean cut, shaven, doe-eyed, and surprisingly, a silver fox. They've gotten plenty of silverettes, of course, but that was usually when their faces and bodies aged with their hair. This man looked like he was barely twenty five. Perhaps the silver streaks in his dark locks were done unnaturally, perhaps not. The woman decided it just wasn't her business to bring it up.

"Charles Neal?"

"Link, actually. That's me."

"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Neal. Right this way." He ignored the second name change and smiled at her while he stood, slowly walking in her direction before passing by and waiting in the hallway for her guidance. She quietly closed the door and lead him in the direction he entered the building, but then they turned down a hallway and passed through metal double-doors, and the interior looked completely different. It was much darker, sleeker, edgier than the front desk and that odd waiting room he sat in. He liked it; there was a level of comfort that it gave off. The smell of burning vanilla candles and very light hints of perfume and cologne.

"You're McLaughlins client, correct?"

"Correct."

He spoke softly.

"He's read your file, but he will likely want to establish a few things with you before you begin. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Better safe than sorry."

"Indeed." She looked at her clip board again and skimmed her eyes and pen downward, then she sketched a word or two down, and lead him further into the dark walls. He felt like he was in a strange doctors office because of the way she lead him through and to a door, which they waited outside of after she knocked. It quickly opened to reveal a man, a tall, widely built man at that; a man he did not choose. He panicked a bit inside when she ushered him in, his eyes never leaving that resting bitch face.

"Don't let Gary intimidate you, Mr. Neal," she giggled, "he's the body guard that listens outside of the room for any trouble. It's for the safety of our Doms and the Subs they serve."

"Wait, so he's gonna hear everything that happens in there?"

"Well, not everything. Not specific words. He can hear commotion and yelling, if he thinks anything is wrong he will barge in without knocking because he knows you can't shout if you're gagged."

"So.. there's a chance he can walk in on us at any moment?"

"The red room is set up so you can't see anything private from the door, but you can hear everything. If he knows you're into non-con, it will be a different story. We trust our employees to always, always be true to our rules, but you never know what the case may be between our Doms and their Subs."

"Oh.. okay." He said in a wavering voice. He still felt uneasy, and the fact there's a necessary body guard didn't help matters any.

"Great." She grinned, "Take a seat in that chair over there and Mr. McLaughlin will be with you shortly."

He nodded to her, making his way over to one of the two chairs that were facing one another on his side of the wall. He assumed the other side of the wall held the so called 'red room', and that this wall was what blocked Gary's from the door.

He was alone again.

______

Soon enough, he heard the door open again, and in walked the man he chose nearly a week before. God, he was so handsome, so tall, so much stronger looking than Link. As he walked over with a folder in hand, Link really took in his looks; his hair was very carefully styled with some sort of pomade, his beard was nicely groomed, and, oh man, he was wearing leather. Skin tight leather pants stretched from his hips to the heavy boots on his feet, a loose fitting black T-shirt could be seen underneath a leather jacket, and his footsteps came closer and closer, so very heavy. Links stomach was in his throat.

He sat down on the chair across from the silver fox, about two feet between their knees, and he adjusted his jacket before leaning forward with his hand out.

"Rhett McLaughlin. We've met already, but I want to make sure you're fully comfortable with me before or appointment."

Heart racing, hands clammy, Link stretched his arm forward to shake the other mans, firm and brief.

"Link Neal."

"So, Mr. Neal-"

"Actually, you can call me Link. Could I call you Rhett? I feel like it'd be a lot easier to be comfortable with someone if you don't address them so formally."

"Of course. Good point," he added, "but depending on what we discuss right here, the names may very well change." Link could tell he was half joking by his laugh, but he knew it was true. He decided to just chuckle as well.

"So Link, I know you've already filled out the papers and everything, but I wanted to discuss a few important factors with you in person just in case you may change your mind."

"I understand."

"So, let's start with what will be taking place behind that wall. Generally, there will be oral and anal sex, correct?"

Link swallowed thickly. Just talking about it made his stomach churn, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"C-Correct."

"And you took the proper sanitary steps to make this safer for you and I?"

He thought back to the self-done enema he did in his bathroom, shuddering at the awkward experience. He made sure not to eat or drink anything today so his digestive system wouldn't cause any issues. That wasn't instructed in the paperwork, but he did it anyway.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Have you ever been tested for STDs?"

"I got tested just for this. It should be in those papers in your hand." Rhett flipped through the papers and indeed found a record, he was tested two weeks ago.

"Have you had any sort of sexual encounter, shared any needles, or anything of the sort that could change these records since your last test?"

"No, sir."

"Good." He looked at the papers and returned to the questionnaire Link had previously filled out, handing him the one he was looking for when he came across it. Link looked it over, quickly realizing it was the same record, but for Rhett.

"I just wanted you to know for sure I'm clean as well. I was tested three days ago and I have not been a part of any risky activities since."

Link nodded as he handed it back, "oh, I appreciate that. Thanks."

"It would take far too long for us to go through every part of this paper. Is there anything you would like to remove from the list?" He passed it over for Link to search through, who passed it back when he finished.

"No, everything's solid."

"Is there anything you'd like to add or request?"

"Um.." he paused and averted his eyes to the side, his hands toying with the cuff of his sleeve in his lap. He hated having to verbally discuss this, with escorts, it just happened how it happened, he paid, they left. Instead, he was having to discuss these embarrassing things all over again.

"All I will say is I want to fully submit to you. Like.. I don't know how to explain it."

"Take your time, Link. It's okay."

"I want you to be ruthless with me." He blurted out.

Rhett raised his eyebrow at the man, "I want you to be so much more aggressive than you probably normally are. I want to forget that this is an appointment with a company employee, I want to forget my own name, I want yours to be the only one I know how to say."

With a deep breath, Rhett adjusted the papers in the folder, closed it, set it in his lap, and crossed his legs. His eyes were only on Link now, focused, intrigued.

"Go on."

"I don't really know how else to put it."

"What would you like me to call you and vice versa?"

"It doesn't matter. Call me whatever you wish and whatever comes out when I'm in the moment comes out."

"Alright. Are you okay with me being physically forceful?"

"I want that for sure. I'm sort of interested in non consensual play.." he paused, "if I fight you and tell you to stop I want you to show me who's boss."

"Noted. We need an established safe word, though."

"Peanut butter." He chuckled softly at the confidence Link showed in his answer.

"That's cute and all, but usually the company suggests we use the light system. Do you know what the light system is?"

"I do."

"Good. It's easier for us to remember and it gives some leniency on whether what I'm doing to you is okay, needs to slow down, or stop completely. You know?"

"Yeah, that works. Um.. are you gonna gag me?"

"Perhaps. If you're wondering what to do if you need to stop me and you're gagged, you pinch me as hard as you can. If you're bound, and can't pinch me, snap your fingers, punch the headboard, anything you think of in that moment to get my attention. I am just letting you know that if you don't give me a sign, I will not stop, even if you say the word 'stop'. I've even discussed this with Gary, he won't come in here unless he hears the safeword more than three times rapid fire. You need to remember your safe words and you need to promise me you will use them at any moment you see fit. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"From here forward, are you willing to address me as 'Sir' and 'Master' and nothing else?"

"Yes, master."

He handed Link one last paper that asked for his signature, a consent and nondisclosure paper, which Link didn't hesitate to sign and hand back to him.

"Wonderful. Anymore questions?" Link gently shook his head.

"Well, in that case, let's get started."

_______

Link was ordered to take his suit jacket off, fold it, and leave it on that chair he was sitting in. His shoes and socks were to be removed and set underneath that chair. The last instruction was for him to go on the other side of the wall into the red room -- where he'd gotten a very brief tour of from that nice lady after Rhett had left the room -- and kneel on the ground beside the bed with his hands on the mattress and his heels under his butt. No touching, Rhett had made sure to say, or there will be consequences.

The taller man warned Link that he would be in his dominant headspace when he returned to the room, and if Link struggled to get into subspace while he was gone because of nerves and whatnot, to tell him and he would help him fall into the right headspace. He took his time to look around the room again: there was a bed made specifically for BDSM; metal loops welded to the frame for binding, bars high above the mattress for suspending a swing, and bars extended down from the frame to make a cage underneath the bed. Beside the bed, the walls were lined from ceiling to floor with several kinds of tools: flogs, handcuffs, whips, paddles, chains, collars, leashes, bar and ball gags, rope, and many more things Link didn't recognize. The latex masks scared him.

From where he knelt on the left side of the bed, he could see a dresser against the wall about three or four feet away from the bed also on the left side of the bed. It had six drawers total but nothing setting on the top of it; he assumed it was full of lube and condoms and whatnot, and whatever the employees used for their particular appointment could be set on the empty space.

He hadn't even heard the door open or close before Rhett's voice boomed behind him, it was quiet, but dark. It was so deep it startled the silverette to the point of gasping and nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Have you touched yourself?" There was a pause.

"N-No, sir."

"Good boy." He praised the darker haired man from beside the wall, their eyes meeting briefly while he advanced toward Link before the eyes behind the pair of glasses averted down to the floor again.

The thumping footsteps came nearer, and then abruptly stopped just a few feet away from Link from behind.

"Stand."

He quickly obliged, facing Rhett with his hands obediently at his sides and his hands clenched into fists. He looked up at the man, now realizing just how tall he actually was, and his heart thumped painfully against his ribcage. This is it. This is where it all begins.

Rhett's eyes skimmed Links clothed figure up and down, a small, subtle, sly smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"I'm going to touch you now." He stated, waiting for Link to nod before he closed the space between their bodies.

His hands slipped around Links waist and pulled him flush against Rhett, both moving in opposite directions to slide up his back and down to cup his ass. Link immediately started to blush intensely, making a small indiscernible sound when Rhett's hand squeezed his asscheek and then lifted to slap down against that spot.

"You like being spanked?" Link nodded softly. He laid a much harder hand against his ass, Links eyes squeezing shut to avoid looking at the starving eyes standing mere inches away, "Answer me."

"Y-Yes master." He fought to keep his hands at his sides when Rhett leaned in and kissed the side of his neck; it was gentle, so gentle that Link froze up when Rhett mumbled deeply in his ear.

"Mmmmh.. I'm gonna ruin you."

Goosebumps littered all the way up his neck and down his arms and back, he was beginning to lose control of himself, and Rhett could tell.

"Don't you _dare_ lift your arms until I give you permission to do so." He spoke bluntly, pressing his fingertips harshly into Links back to emphasize how serious he was, "I'm taking your permission to be harsh with my punishments very seriously."

Link whimpered into Rhett's ear, turning his head just a bit when they were ear to ear, realizing that intoxicating scent he smelled in the main room was this mans cologne. His breathing hitched in surprise when he was suddenly being backed up several steps, his thighs roughly hitting the dresser beside the bed and his hands taking place on the back of Rhett's neck and gripping the edge of the dresser. Rhett pushed him by his stomach so he was sitting atop the dresser, Links knees on either side of his hips.

He grasped the back of Links white button up shirt to pull him closer, earning a soft sound from the man when their nether regions made contact. Link pressed himself further against Rhett's clothed erection and instantly started to writhe against him.

Rhett captured Links lips with his own in a rough, sloppy kiss that ignited something deep within Links chest. From between his legs, the taller man somewhat hovered over the brunet and he took advantage of this by lifting his hand and gripping the hair on the back of the submissives head and tugging down rather harshly. When Link hissed, Rhett snaked his tongue into his mouth, taking full control of the kiss and moving his hips against the man below him. Rhett's free hand moved down to Link’s ass as he bit down on the brunets bottom lip, making him moan against the the taller mans mouth.

He pulled back slightly, leaving Link with closed eyes and parted lips, panting heavily into the stuffy air between their faces. The brunets eyes fluttered a bit before they opened, seeing Rhett smirking, and it was then that he realized his hands had been all over the blonds torso, tugging at his shirt and jacket, clawing at his back, pulling him closer. He gulped, knowing exactly what Rhett was thinking when he leaned close to mumble into Links ear.

First, he nibbled his earlobe gently, and Link dropped his arms to his sides to support himself as a last resort attempt of saving himself for what's to come. They both knew that was bullshit, though. Thick as maple syrup, heavy as sin, Rhett licked his lips and spoke deeply, ghosting Links neck with his hot breath and making him shiver.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me, sugar."

Links life flashed before his eyes when his hips were aggressively pulled forward off of the dresser, his body turned one hundred and eighty degrees and his aching cock pressed against the dresser, a rough hand against his back forcing his chest down flat against the dresser. Link let out a huff when his gut hit the edge of the black wood, but he liked it. He liked getting bent over with no choice of whether or not it happened. He liked the harshness of Rhett's large hands against his smaller, frailer body.

There was a tense silence when Rhett places his hands flat on the surface beside Links hands, which were shakily doing the same. He blinked rapidly, his glasses askew on the bridge of his nose, watching with ragged breaths as Rhett's fingertips dragged down the surface, down his forearms, and across his shoulder blades. His eyes closed when he heard the leather moving against the blonds skin as he took a knee behind him.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" No answer.

With a harsh smack to the right side of Links clothed ass, the man whimpered and moved his hips back against the sting, blushing deeply when a large hand smoothed over the irritated skin.

"I asked you a fucking question. You wanted this, didn't you? You wanted me to get angry at you, you purposefully disobeyed me so I'd punish you, didn't you?"

"N-No sir." He yelped when a harder smack laid against his skin, "f-fuck."

"Are you lying to me?" Hands slid between Links legs and gripped his bulge harshly through the fabric of his pants.

"A-Ah! N-No, I swear, I swear Master I'm telling you the - _God_ \- I'm being honest!" Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes when the grip tightened more, his thighs pressing against each other around the wrist of the man hurting him, his nails digging into the surface of the desk.

As soon as it happened, the pain was subsiding. That rough hand that previously made him tear up started to gently massage his bulge, making his legs tremble underneath him and a soft moan emanate from his nose.

"Good boy, that's a good boy, being truthful for your Master. Thank you for your honesty, sweetheart." He spoke softly, Links chest fluttering at the praise.

He began to get uneasy again when Rhett stood and two hands forced their way between Links hips and the dresser, undoing the mans leather belt and swiftly pulling his zipper down.

"But even good boys make mistakes sometimes. Those good boys need to be taught a lesson sometimes," he pressed his own bulge against the clothed cleft of his ass, "don't they?"

"Yes, sir." Just as he was about to beg for Rhett to hurt him, he realized it'd be much more fun to go against him. Put up a fight, beg him not to, make Rhett work for his entry into Links pants, get himself hurt in the process of getting his punishment.

Rhett could sense the gears turning in Links mind, so he started working faster at getting Links pants down, but just then the boy was standing straight and pushing him back. He dodged Rhett's hands and ran for the other side of the bed, and he got a twinge of fear in his chest when he saw the fuming rage in Rhett's eyes.

He had defied him, he had disobeyed him again, he even had the audacity to put his hands on Rhett without permission to do so. Rhett was storming towards Link with booming footsteps and the brunet coward back a bit.

"You've got to have a fucking death wish," he growled and grabbed Link by his bicep, digging his nails in and making the man whimper in both fear and pain. This only fueled both of their growing arousals.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I panicked - I _o-ow_ \- you're hurting me!" He shrieked and tried ripping his arm away from Rhett, but discovered escape would not come that easy. The adrenaline that came from the fear he felt made his hands numb and his body buzz.

"Ohohoho, you have no idea what pain is yet." He threw Link down against the bed, the aggressive gesture making his body bounce and air escape his lungs. His eyes widened when the man climbed on top of him and started undoing his own jeans, the leather chaffing against Links shirt and making the thread holding the buttons come loose. Link was frozen stiff when his arms were pinned down by Rhett's shins, the taller mans weight mainly on his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of Links head, but his ass holding him down by his chest. Luckily Link could breathe, though, barely.

"You ever sucked dick before, sweet heart?"

Link quickly shook his head. He smirked, an evil chuckle vibrating his chest as he pulled his dick from the restriction of his pants and boxers. The brunet looked at him like a deer in headlights; this was happening so fast, he came here for a first experience with a man, and it was happening right now, he had an actual dick in his face. An impressive one at that, he should have known by this mans height and build he'd have a big dick, but he wasn't expecting to feel threatened by it when it came down to it. The musky man-smell made his hormones rage inside of him, his dick starting to pulse in his slacks behind Rhett's back.

Rhett began stroking himself with a loose fist, watching Links expression hungrily as he inched closer. Links left eye squinted when something dripped on his cheek and creeped close to the frame of his glasses, which Rhett then removed and tossed aside on the bed. There was a second, third drip, and Link then realized precome was leaking onto his face. He couldn't tell if he was disgusted or not at first, but when he licked up what dripped beside his mouth, he realized it was a huge turn on.

"Wow, you look hot with and without your glasses on." He ran his fingers into the crown of Links hair, grabbing a fistful of it and making the man grunt in pain.

"Can't wait to see what's waiting for me under these clothes. But first, I want you to suck me off like the dirty little whore you are. Show me how hungry you are for me, baby, and I just might consider letting you off easier."

The brunet whimpered submissively, his jaw locking and hesitating for a moment before parting and allowing Rhett access to his mouth. The blond took initiative to easing his tip into Links mouth, who circled his tongue around it and felt his heart racing at the groan it pulled from the man on top of him.

Link had no idea how to give a man a blow job, he decided he'd just do what has been done to him and things he assumed would feel good for himself. He was right in this decision because he watched as Rhett's eyes closed and his bottom lip was taken between his teeth.

Of course, the leather pressed against him was uncomfortable, so was the weight on his chest, so was the tingling of circulation restriction in his arms; but it was also bliss. This other mans dick in his mouth and his body being taken and controlled at Rhett's will was all he desired at the moment. The feeling of the blond shoving himself down Links throat and suddenly making him retch made him forget about his own aching erection, clenched eyelids and tears streaming down the side of his nose from the feeling of such an intense gag made him sick. Sick in the best possible way.

Rhett didn't stop there, though, he proceeded to fuck Links face the hardest he could from that angle, making the man whimper and struggle to breathe, the occasional retch making his nose run and drool drip down his chin. The sounds filling the room were Rhett's grunts and sounds of gagging, with the occasional broken whimper coming from the brunet.

"Oh, does the little whore have a gag reflex?" He questioned the obvious as he pulled himself from the back of Links throat and watched him breathe, his expression looking so dazed and broken already, dragging his tip across the brunets bottom lip before smacking him with it lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, stay with me here. I'm not done with you." He pressed himself back into Links mouth, who hollowed his cheeks and tried to bob his head back and forth, straining his neck with a soft coo sound.

"Look at you, trying to please your Master." He chuckled and kept his hand in Links hair, though his grip was loosened and he allowed the man to move at his own pace, "so beautiful, Link. Your lips are shining with your own spit and Masters cum, how does that make you feel?"

Link pulled back and let his head fall against the mattress, panting softly and swallowing the sinful saliva down his abused throat. When he spoke, there was a harsh crack in his voice before he was able to even talk properly, though the words following were raspy.

"S-So good Master. I-I love making -" He let out a strained cough sound, "making you, feel good." He breathed shakily.

"That's what I thought." Rhett stuffed himself back into his boxers much to Links protest, who whined in disappointment when the blond began lifting his weight from the brunets chest, and he hadn't realized how much breathing capabilities he'd lost until he was free to expand his ribs and gasp for air.

Rhett used his actions of getting something off of the tool wall as an excuse to let Link have a moment to rest. The brunet laid in the same position he was in when Rhett climbed onto him, chest rapidly rising and falling, his eyes that were no longer shielded with glasses were closed and relaxed. He didn't make a single move to adjust his shirt, wipe his chin, or fix his hair. The fact he didn't even try to touch his pronounced bulge when Rhett's back was turned told the blond this man was very easily breakable. Rhett silently prided himself in how exhausted he seemed just from getting face fucked alone, he couldn't wait to see Links face as he came for the third, maybe fourth time later on in the appointment.

Rhett threw two items down on the red covers above Links head before walking around the bed and grabbing Links arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Get up, your punishment isn't over." He reached over for Links glasses and helped the man put them on before leading him over to the dresser again. The brunet seemed much more aware now, like he'd snapped back into his bratty subspace, tugging against Rhett's grip.

"You've already gagged me to the point of nearly throwing up on you, what more do you want?" A black item on the bed caught Links attention, and when he glanced down at whatever it was, his eyes widened. He had no time to question it though, he was pushed chest down on the dresser again so forcefully it hurt his cheekbone, his glasses askew again.

"Do _not_ fucking stand up." He barked, not knowing Links defying intentions at this point, able to yank the brunets slacks down to his knees because they were already undone from earlier. Link turned beet red when he heard Rhett gasp, then chuckle.

"My, my, what do we have here?" He hummed, placing his finger on the cleft of Links ass and slowly dragging it down the lacy fabric, making the smaller man whine and shift his hips.

"These are some very _very_ slutty panties, honey. You did this just for me?"

"Yes." He let his eyes skip shut and basked in the silky pet names Rhett mumbled, "I wanted to please you, Master."

"God, I wish you could see yourself from here," he leaned in and kissed the back of Links thigh, feeling it twitch against his lips, "you're the most beautiful little whore I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Th-Thank you."

Rhett brought his hands up to Link’s hips and leisurely moved them down to massage the mans soft thighs, feeling the muscles of his legs all the way down to his knees, he then placed more gentle kisses against the back of his thighs up to his ass. He could feel Link tremble under his touch, still at his mercy. It shot a burning pang of arousal though him when he kneaded the soft warm flesh of Links ass, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his lacy panties, pulling them down to join the brunets slacks at his knees. Link whimpered at the exposure and humiliating position before Rhett’s teeth suddenly clamped down on his plump blushing skin, generating another moan in the smaller mans throat, his fingernails clawing at the cold surface of the dresser just like before.

"You like that, sugar?" He smirked, his beard chaffing against Links sensitive skin, moving to the other cheek to bite there, too.

"Yes, g-god, _yes_ ," he expressed loudly through a moan, his eyes rolling back behind his crooked glasses. He felt Rhett begin to suck harshly on the skin, nibbling as he did so, those areas becoming increasingly sore from his teeth and how his blood was surfacing under his skin. He whimpered weakly, feeling his tip brushing against the fabric of his shirt, which hung down by the edge of the desk.

"You're getting the dresser all dirty." Rhett commented; he could see Links precome dripping down the drawers of the dresser. It'd be pretty gross if it wasn't so fucking hot.

"M' sorry." He said nearly inaudibly, his back stiffening when Rhett's hand slipped between his thighs and brushed up against his balls.

"Are you a virgin, sweetheart?"

Link seemed as if he wasn't sure how to answer, "Well.. with guys, y-yeah."

"I can tell."

"What? H-How - _oh_!" His knees buckled when he felt something warm pressing firmly against his hole, realizing quickly it must have been one of Rhett's fingers. Whatever it was started to gently massage the area, making a pulsating buzz echo in Links stomach, his cock twitching against the fabric of his shirt. He felt himself nervously clenching at the sensation, his hips pulling away further against the dresser.

"Oh come on, don't be shying away from me now." Rhett teased and pulled his finger away, finally standing and laying a harsh slap to the marked flesh of his ass. He looked down at his work, the small purple and red marks littered the pale globes of flesh in such a beautiful pattern. He could very easily distinguish which marks were bites and which were purely from sucking hickeys onto his skin.

Rhett had to admit; this has been one of his most favorite appointments of his career. Top three, at least. Not only was Link incredibly attractive, but he was just as kinky as Rhett, and he didn't ask him to do any things that made the blond inconspicuously uncomfortable. Rhett wasn't too keen on many things much like everyone else, but he'd do them anyway because that's his job and he refused to kink shame his clients.

But Link, he was a completely different story from the others. Rhett met Link separately from a few other male employees in the company building that fit Links preferences -- larger, stronger, dominant, not afraid to get physically violent -- but when he did, he crossed his fingers in hopes he would be chosen. Everyone crossed their fingers. Usually he didn't mind being chosen, but this was the first time he actively hoped so. He heard a lot of chat about the handsome younger man looking for a Dom, which was all they knew about the man because only the person Link chose to have sex with would get access to his paperwork.

Rhett took a deep breath when he was opening it because he had no clue what was in store, but excitement stirred in him when every single thing on the list was on his, too. The breathplay, the sadism/masochism, the degradation, the fighting, the light non-con, the bondage, and so much more. He'd never been more excited about a client in his life, and here he was now, with his pants down and ass in Rhett's hands, just waiting to be fucked, aggressively deflowered. Rhett would be lying if he said he wasn't mostly looking forward to watching Link limp out of the building, knowing the man would never ever be able to forget what happened in this room.

"Unfortunately for you, the praise is over and I'm going to finish your punishment before the pleasure starts."

"I-I understand." He whimpered. Rhett looked over at the bed, smirking to himself as he lifted one of the two chosen items from the wall.

"I noticed you like leather, from the way you were gawking at my boots and clawing at my jacket."

"Yes, I-I do, Master. I love leather."

"Good." He stood behind the man and hooked one leather lined handcuffs around his left wrist, tightening it enough to make it so he can't get his hand out but not enough to compromise his blood circulation, "because you will be wearing these for the entirety of your punishment."

Link didn't have to reply when his other wrist was cuffed, crossed over the other and laid stiffly against his lower back. He felt the back of his shirt flip up with a cool breeze, making his stomach churn. He knew what was coming now.

Rhett picked the braided leather horse whip up from the bedsheets, running his hands along the smooth material, "Remember your safewords?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fantastic. I will not be giving you an amount to count up, half because I know you'll have a tough time thinking clearly alongside this amount of pain, and half because I'll stop when I see fit."

"Sir, I'm really sorry about earlier.."

"Hush now. Take your whipping like a good boy, Link." The brunet sighed softly and braced himself. There was an uncomfortable amount of silence behind him before he heard a loud cracking sound, a searing sensation creeping up his lower back where he assumed the first blow landed. It tore something close to a scream from the mans throat, it felt as if he was being branded like a farm animal. It hurt, it hurt so fucking badly, he knew tears were streaming down his face and his skin was welting already.

"This will teach you to never ever defy your Master." He didn't give Link time to breathe before he was laying a second whip, this time against the other side of his ass, dead center of the pale skin. Link screamed again, a crack breaking the ear piercing sound in two. It burned like fire, like lava being poured against his backside, like acid bubbling up through the surface of his skin from down deep in his flesh. He never imagined it'd hurt so much, he never imagined it'd actually make him scream like he was being slaughtered. He couldn't help it. It seemed like his body's go-to coping mechanism for dealing with the excruciating sensation.

By the fifth blow, it seemed like he felt it before he heard it. This time though, all he could do was sob. His body went limp against the cold surface of the dresser, no longer trying to get away, no longer screaming his throat raw. Every time the whip cracked down against his skin, he'd just jerk, he'd flinch, he'd bask in the agony that came with Rhett claiming his body. No matter how much it hurt, this is what he's always wanted. His heart was swelling along with his skin.

Nevertheless, he could only take so much. He'd lost count already and Rhett didn't seem to be letting up any.

"P-Please.. st - _fuck_ , please stop.."

Another blow. He sobbed louder, his eyelids were cold from wetness and he could hardly see his surroundings through his tears.

"You ever gonna defy me again, you dirty little slut?" He emphasized the cruel nickname with another blow.

"No M-Master," he could hardly speak up, he felt like he was going to go unconscious. His ass had gone pins and needles numb by then, and when he feared Rhett was going to hit him again, he spoke out in embarrassment with a pitiful whine.

"Y-Yellow." All actions seized, and he heard the sound of something clattering quietly against the floor. He was left chest down on the dresser, but that was okay with him. As long as he wasn't hit again yet.

A gently hand laid across his back, making him flinch slightly, but he relaxed again when he realized it was just Rhett rubbing his back to soothe him. The man knew better than to touch the marks with anything but ointment and ice at the moment. He had neither on hand though; those things come with aftercare.

"Are you okay, honey?" He said in a velvety tone, comfort washing over Link and his breathing starting to slow. The brunet would have giggled at the cute southern accent that slipped through if he weren't in such a tense situation.

"Yeah, s-sorry.." he mumbled, he hated the feeling of Rhett being kind to him almost as much as he liked it.

"Don't apologize, Link. There's a reason we use this system. It's for your safety, honey." His eyes opened when Rhett knelt down between the dresser and the bed, the direction Links face was turned in. He couldn't look the man in the eyes, not only because his glasses were crooked from his cheek being pressed against the surface, but because he felt humiliated. Humiliation turned him on but that doesn't cancel out the fact that it's sickening in a way.

"Thanks." He whispered, not able to help the smile he gave off when Rhett's hand set against his cheek; it felt so warm and affectionate. He finally made eye contact with the blond, who was giving him a very secure smile in return.

"Are you really okay?"

"I am. Just-Just needed a breather."

"Do you think you can take one last whip?" Link sniffled, unable to answer. Rhett knew what that meant.

"I'll tell you what," he changed his mind, "I'll use may hand for this last one, and then I'll make you feel so good you'll forget this even happened."

"Don't give me a choice." Rhett looked at him funny, but then he realized what this was. This was a paid appointment, strictly business, no emotions involved.

He cleared his throat, unsure why for some reason he cared about this mans comfort. He's literally stomped a mans genitalia because he asked him to, but the fact Link is crying makes him not want to do it anymore. He shook his stupid thoughts aside and nodded, standing behind Link again.

"Color?"

"Green."

Rhett questioned him no further before setting his hands on either side of Links ass, the brunets eyebrows furrowing together at the sting of his warm skin on his fresh welts. He felt one of the hands lift up, bracing himself again, then he groaned at the sensation of an open handed slap.

It happened to the other side, then both sides, and he whimpered when Rhett gripped both sides of his ass with a deep growl.

"Mmh.. such a masterpiece." He said as he kneaded the abused flesh, "good luck forgetting about what I've done to you for the next week."

"I don't wanna forget," Link whimpered softly, clenching his cuffed fists, "I love w-what you're doing to me, sir."

"Yeah? Well, I think you're gonna love this even more." He chuckled when he grabbed Links biceps and pulled him into a standing position, the man stumbling a bit before finding his balance. Rhett used the key he had in his front pocket to undo the handcuffs, Link bringing his hands around to his front so he could rub his wrists.

"Look at me, baby," He hummed, the brunet turned around and dropped his hands in front of his exposed dick. "No, move your hands. I want you to fully undress for me."

He stood back, then he sat down on the edge of the bed with a smirk. He started by kicking away the pants and panties that rested at his ankles. The breeze that went up between his legs made him shiver, goosebumps breaking out on his skin again.

Link wasn't sure how to strip tease for someone, his shaking hands fumbled with every button of his shirt as Rhett watched him like a predator watches their pray. His eyes skimmed Links body, and the smaller man noticed how his gaze stopped on his erection. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed the attention or not, but regardless, his face heated up at Rhett's sly smirk.

He shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, but it remained wrapped around his back and elbows like a shawl, "aren't you gonna undress too?"

"No, not yet."

"But -"

"Don't argue with me." Link chewed at the inside of his cheek to remain quiet. As much as he loved it before, he did not want to get whipped again. He dropped his arms to his sides and let the shirt drop to the floor behind his feet. He walked into this building with his hair slicked back, an expensive suit and tie, and his head held up with a bit too much of an ego.

But now, his hair was an absolute mess, he was stripping at the command of a man in leather, his throat was sore from getting face-fucked, his body was shaking from pain and excitement, his cheeks were streaked with tears, and his ass was marked up like a slutty sub. Well, really that's exactly what he was.

Rhett stood, towering over the nude body that presented itself for him. The man walked slowly around Link, the thump of his boots low and intimidating, fingertips dragging from one shoulder and across his back to the other. Rhett could do anything he wished in that moment, and Link would not be able to stop him or overpower him. Realistically, Rhett would probably not blatantly harm him outside of their contract, but logistics didn't change the risks.

Link felt like a mouse being stalked by a rattlesnake and it was the most intoxicating feeling he's ever felt in his life.

"All of this beauty," Rhett hummed, "all of this perfect, abusable, pale flesh.." he stopped in front of Link again, sliding his large hands up the mans torso, "just for me." He gave Link no time to reply before he was crashing their lips together furiously, his hands on Links throat to give him no leniency.

His tongue immediately invaded Links mouth, it was unrelenting, it was raw, it was so fucking good. Link felt drunk, Rhett felt high, the room was spinning and making them dizzy, and it was so intoxicating. Rhett pulled back just a bit, enough to mumble, "you can touch me."

Links hands were on the blond before he even finished his sentence. He took a risk and pushed the shoulders of Rhett's jacket back, which the man gladly shrugged off of his arms, leaving him in his loose fitting black shirt. The brunet pulled at Rhett's hair, gripped at his shoulders, clawed at his back, anything to make it deeper, anything to make it as passionate as he could. Link was in need, and Rhett was there to provide.

Rhett turned their bodies so Links back was to the bed, their lips never parting as he did so, then he shoved him down against the sheets and climbed between his legs. The brunet tried so hard to get friction against his cock, beads of precome dripping against his happy trail, and Rhett pulled away from the kiss altogether with a laugh.

"No need to try and get off against my shirt, sugar." He smiled sweetly and stepped one foot back onto the floor, hooking his hands underneath Links spread thighs to pull him down closer to the edge of the bed, "I'm gonna give you a little something because you took your punishment so well."

He knelt down so his face was between Links thighs, the heat of his breath making the brunet tremble. He assumed he could still touch Rhett so he reached down to play with his hair, tugging at it and trying to get him to relieve his erection already.

"Ah ah, you be careful with this privilege before I take it right back away from you."

"I'm sorry," he breathed as Rhett kissed his inner thigh, "y-you just make me so hot, sir."

He let his head fall back against the mattress with a breathy moan when Rhett finally enclosed his lips around the tip of his cock, teasing his slit with his tongue. The brunet was instantly flowing with bliss, filling the room with loud obscene moans, especially when Rhett sank down and engulfed his cock down to the base. When he swallowed, Links cock twitched against his tongue. He swallowed a second time and thighs tensed around his face, Links moans starting to heighten in pitch as he tried pushing Rhett's head away.

"I'm-I'm already so - _fuck_ \- I'm close Master- wait -" he rambled as Rhett bobbed his head up and down as fast as he could, one of his hands snaking between Links thighs and playing with his balls, the other pushing between his asscheeks to massage his hole.

All of the sensations clashed together like ocean waves and Link squirmed aggressively, pulling his hips down against the mattress as best as he could, but Rhett was unrelenting. It was barely five minutes before Link was crying out and cumming down Rhett's throat, who swallowed it down so it couldn't impede his rhythm, and Link whimpered like a puppy.

None of the sensations slowed, none of them stopped, and oversensitivity was making his cock ache. He weakly pushed at Rhett's head while he milked him through his orgasm, and soon enough, the blond pulled off of his flaccid dick with a quiet pop sound.

Licking his lips, the taller man stood and looked over the beautiful sight below him. Link looked completely wrecked, and the fun had just started.

"Turn over for me."

"Hmm?"

"Turn over into your stomach where you are."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said sternly as he walked over to one of the drawers, taking out a condom and a single use packet of lube. He closed that one and moved to the bottom drawer, where he pulled out a scary looking machine Link had never seen before.

"What is that?"

"Turn over and I'll show you."

Link hesitated, but after deciding that whatever this was was better than getting whipped, he obliged. Rhett knelt down behind him and opened the packet of lube, squeezing about half of it onto two of his fingers, kissing at Links skin while he warmed it up. The man was smiling, humming in bliss while he was silently praised, but not for long.

"Have you ever masturbated anally?"

"No.."

"Oh, so you haven't ever cum strictly from prostate stimulation?"

Link blushed beet red, "no sir."

"Well, that's about to change, sweetie." He giggled and pressed one lubricated finger against Links entrance, still trying to ignore his own erection he's had this entire time when Link writhed against his finger.

"But I-I just.."

"I know you did, and it tasted lovely. But you're going to come again," he breached Links hole and slowly sank down to his knuckle, regardless of the whine it drew from the brunet, "and again, and _again_."

"Gosh.."

"That's right." He slowly started moving his finger, twisting it and stretching the smaller man, and just as he pressed up against the knot deep within Links flesh, the brunet arched into his hand with a moan. He gently massaged the gland with his finger, Links shoulder shuddered and he moved himself back against Rhett's finger.

"You like fucking yourself of my hand? Hmm?" He teased and pressed the spot hard enough to make Link grunt, he could see beads of sweat forming on the brunets smooth back.

"Y-Yeah," he spoke softly, wincing a bit at the discomfort from the harsh pressure. When a second finger was added, he hissed, the intrusion was more uncomfortable now but the pain only added onto the stimulation.

"You gonna cum for me like this?"

"I don't know if I can." he whimpered and rocked his hips back, Rhett smirking at the mindless action. There was a hot pressure in his lower abdomen, and he quickly realized that it was a second boner, and he was teetering on a possible second orgasm. How is that even possible?

"Listen to me," Rhett spoke lowly, standing so he could lean over the man, pressing a third finger in and pushing aggressively against his prostate, "I'm gonna make you cum four more times, yeah? You're gonna cum for me right now, you're gonna cum for me two times with that machine, and then I'm gonna fuck you. If you can even stay conscious, you're gonna cum around my cock one last time, yeah?"

Links heart was racing in his chest, Rhett's dirty words were making his dick pulse and the fact it was trapped between his belly and the bedsheet didn't really help. He could feel the strange sensation surfacing from deep within his gut, then the blond took hold of his balls from behind, making him whine and writhe underneath the larger man.

Both the sensation of his hand moving between his legs and his three? Maybe four? Fingers steadily pumping in and out of him made his insides twist.

"My my, this dirty talk is making you shiver, huh? You like it when I tell you all the filthy things I'm gonna do to you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes what?" He gently squeezed his balls and Links thighs pressed together trying I make the sensation stop.

"God! Yes - _yes_ sir! Yes master," he gasped, and when Rhett massaged him between his legs and rubbed his fingers back and forth against his special spot, the brunet convulsed and let out a soft grunt.

"Did you just come?" He chuckled, though he knew the answer from how the mans entrance clenched around his fingers.

"I-I think so." Link panted underneath him, relaxed against the bed all over again, and Rhett slowly removed his fingers from Links hole. He opened the condom packet and took it out, unrolling it so he could put it on the end of the machine wand. They always sanitized their tools after use, but you can never be too safe. He was quick to lubricate the end of the machine in his hand, and as he did so, he decided he should explain what it is.

"You ever heard of electroejaculation?"

"Huh?" He breathed, seeming to be only half paying attention, the angry red marks on his ass were long forgotten.

"It's a way of forcing ejaculation," he explained as he gently pressed it into Link, the smaller man exhaling softly and craning his neck so he could try and look at Rhett. All he could see was the side of his head, from his nose and up, and they made eye contact. The blond winked at him before looking back down at the machine in his hand, once it was properly inserted, he turned it onto the lowest setting.

"The fun part about this machine is that you can't help whether or not you cum," Link shifted his legs and furrowed his eyebrows, it was kind of uncomfortable, not pleasurable just yet. Most likely because he'd just cum a few minutes ago. It started feeling irritating, kind of sore, and Link toyed with the sheets under his chin with his clammy fingers.

He spoke softly, "It-It doesn't feel good."

"It will. Just give it a second. You might just be oversensitive, hon." He hummed, running his free hand up the back of Links thigh, spreading beads of sweat across the area. He kissed Links clammy skin, trailing smooches upward next to the machine. Link shivered, basking in the affectionate gesture. Rhett smirked softly and turned the setting almost all the way up, the brunet yelped loudly and his legs straightened out, almost like he was trying to get away from the sensation.

"Look at you, dirty boy," Rhett spat as he twisted the wand and pressed the relentless vibration against Links prostate, the man squirming like he was fighting for his life, high pitch feminine whines emanating from his throat. It surprised Link just as much as it surprised the taller man; it didn't even sound like him.

"Your noises are so fucking hot, I can't wait to fuck you like the dirty whore you are, Link," he practically growled and leaned forward to bite at the already marked flesh, then he wiggled the wand against the mans spot to try and get him to come again. Two more orgasms and he can finally fuck this beautiful silverette into the mattress.

Link let out a desperate sob as he came again, this time it ripped through him like a serrated knife, but he didn't feel any kind of wetness pool between him and the sheets. His stomach was so sore as the muscles clenched and released, he felt as if he'd done a thousand push ups, and he didn't want anything to touch his dick anymore. His prostate was especially sore, the intense vibrations didn't stop and it burned within him like blue flames.

Rhett used his free hand to flip him over, careful to maneuver the wand so it wouldn't cause any internal damage, spreading Links legs so he could kneel between them again. The man tried to close them, but Rhett forced them open again, turning the wand up one more power setting.

It was buzzing like crazy now, the low vibration sound now a much higher pitch, but no where near the sounds the smaller man made.

He whined, he whimpered, he cried, he moaned, "I don't th-think I can - _gosh_ \- can do it again, sir, I can't-" he sounded so desperate, but Rhett was unrelenting, he was cruel, he ate up every single squirm and tear that came from Link like a starving vulture.

"You can, and you will." He said bluntly, "be a good boy for me and cum, your Master is gonna fuck you if you do," while he spoke he grabbed hold of Links cock and slowly started stroking him, "I'm gonna fill you up, I'm gonna kiss you all over, feel your beautiful skin against mine, I'm gonna cum inside of you and I'm gonna love every fucking second of it."

The man couldn't speak enough to reply, his whole body was hot and he couldn't formulate a full sentence to save his life. He felt so dirty, so used, so overwhelmed, and no one else existed outside of him and the man between his legs. Nothing else existed outside of this room. He tried to be a good boy and move his hips down against the machine, but it was painful.

He knew that sensation was building in his stomach again but at this point it felt like a cramp. "Y-Yeah.. I want - Master, oh god.." he mewled, uncaring of how his arms and legs had a mind of their own, squirming all over the place like a suffering salted slug.

One of his thighs ended up on Rhett's shoulder pressing against the side of his neck, which the blond didn't mind at all. These movements told him the man was close, for the four time today, and that was fucking impressive.

"What? What do you want, sugar?"

"I want - I - I - _fuck_!" He breathed out the last of it in a feminine tone, arching his back off of the bed as Rhett teased his tip with his tongue, cumming around the end of the wand with a wail, it felt almost as amazing as it felt painful. He'd never cried from feeling so good, and Rhett had never made a man orgasm more than twice, so this was new for both of them.

He stroked him through his high and watched as the man broke down, then he finally turned the wand off and gently pulled it from his entrance. The man was gasping for air at the relief, his mind spinning and his legs in intense tremors, the blond setting the machine aside so he could stand up.

He was patient and soothing as he helped the brunet up and onto the bed properly, then he joined him between his legs where his jeans made contact with Links dick, and he flinched at the sensation.

The weight of Rhett's body on top of Links was incredibly calming. The brunet wrapped his arms around the taller mans shoulders, and though he didn't ask permission, Rhett key it slide. They were kissing again, though this time it was gentle and passionate. The blind traced his soft lips down to Links neck, his scruff making the brunet giggle weakly.

"Your beard tickles."

"Yeah?" He chuckled, and the smaller mans heart swelled, "you have a cute laugh, sweetheart."

He blushed, "Oh.. th-thanks." The blond returned to the sensitive spot of Links neck and started gently sucking and nibbling on the skin, leaving purple marks where people would see. Link didn't mind.

"You know, all professional shit aside, you really are beautiful." He mumbled against the soft skin. His breath against the saliva he left behind made Link shiver. The brunets hands gently rubbed up and down Rhett's back, around to his neck and arms, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt. His erection was undeniable within his leather pants, his zipper was having a hard time containing it, but he continued to ignore it.

"Thanks.." he cooed, "you're really attractive yourself, Master."

The bearded man chuckled, "Thank you."

"Mhmm." Rhett gave him one last kiss to his lips before sitting back and moving off of the bed, Link still bare and limp against the sheets, but his eyes following the taller man. When he saw the blond removing his shoes he was suddenly fully alert, trying to sit up before grunting and deciding to stay limp.

He'd already seen a blur of Rhett's dick before this, but he wanted to see it all. His torso, his legs, his ass, everything. He drooled at the mere thought of what must be hidden under those clothes.

He looked up at Link after removing his shirt, chuckling and tossing it aside, "what, you've never seen a guy naked before?"

The brunet shook his head. Oh yeah, virgin.

"I like the way you're looking at me," he said with a sense of confidence, glancing at the mans half-hard dick while he undid his button and zipper, "you're already half hard and you haven't even seen all of me yet. You're a desperate one, aren't you?"

"You're.. so hot." He mumbled, eyeing the blonds masculine frame like a piece of meat, absolutely gawking over how fucking perfect he is. He loved a man with a bit of meat on the bones, it turns out. He was clearly bigger than Link in every day and the man loved that.

When his pants were discarded, he wasted no time to push his underwear down, his very excited erection springing free. Link felt bad for forgetting the other man had needs too, knowing he must have left Rhett with blue balls for the last two or three hours. Apparently, Rhett could tell.

"Don't start feeling bad now, sweetheart," he reassured him as he climbed onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, "I'll get my share of pleasure when I decide it's time to fucking wreck you."

Now was Links chance to live out one of his biggest fantasies; his rape fantasy. He'd written it in his paperwork and underlined it, so he knew Rhett was aware it might happen. The prior moments they shared were very sweet and special, but he decided now was his time to start resisting.

He winked at the blond, and for a moment Rhett looked confused before Link said with a whimper, "I-I don't want that."

He paused, and when Link started to move away from him, he smirked and immediately went into that headspace, grabbing Links arm with a death grip and pulling him back, "You're not going anywhere, sugar."

Link understood his gesture, so he ripped his arm from Rhett's hand, surely leaving a bruise in its place. He stood from the bed and started to limp towards the corner, realistically, there was no where for him to go. Plus, he wanted to get caught.

"Get fucking back here," Rhett spat as he stood and stomped after the smaller man, who turned his way and pushed him backwards, "don't touch me!"

When Rhett grabbed him by the shoulders, Link wasn't thinking and he laid a very subtle slap against the mans cheek. His expression changed immediately as if he were going to apologize, but then he saw how Rhett's eyes went dark, and his lips sealed shut.

"You little shit," he growled, grabbing Link by the top of his hair and dragging him toward the bed, igniting actual fear in the smaller man. He cried out at the feeling of his hair getting pulled so harshly, but he couldn't deny the fact he was fully erect at this point.

"Did you seriously just hit me in the fucking face?"

Link rambled when he was thrown down against the bed, trying to scoot back away from the man climbing on top of him, "I'm sorry, I'm - I'm sorry!"

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped, struggling to get a hold of Links wrists as he tried pushing him away, but he finally caught them and pinned them down against the bed.

He begged, "Please.. I'm already so sore."

"I don't care." He stated simply, "I will hurt you if you don't obey me, Link."

The brunet hesitated before he nodded. The blond slowly lifted the pressure from his wrists, but he kept his grip.

"Now, if you look at the headboard, there are two silk ropes tied on either side." Link craned his neck to look, and low and behold, there were. Two black silky loops tucked neatly behind the pillows.

"You are going to willingly lay up there and tie your wrists up for me, understood?" Link nodded.

"Do I have to -"

"Yes. You will do exactly what I instruct." He climbed off of the smaller man and watched as he sat up, scooted back, and leaned against the pillows. He brought a trembling hand up to slip through the hoop, twisting his wrist around until it tightened near the headboard, looking back at Rhett, who was closer than he was before.

"Now the other. Come on sugar, you really don't wanna disappoint me, do you?"

"N-No sir." He copied the actions of his first hand with the second, until his wrist was fully restrained and couldn't be twisted another time.

"Good." He smirked as he climbed onto the bed and parted Links legs, both of their hearts thumping in their chests with anticipation.

"You gonna be a good boy for me, Link?"

"Y-Yeah," he breathed, "I'll be a good boy just - just please don't hurt me."

"Well, this isn't exactly going to be comfortable, sweetie," he said in a non-comforting voice, more of a teasing evil chuckle, "plus, I'll do whatever I please."

"But -"

"Shut up." He snapped again, this time he advanced forward and grabbed Links face by the jaw, his grip so harsh it made Link look like a fish. A terrified fish.

"Shut the fuck up before I make you shut up." It surprised them both when Link spat in Rhett's face, making the blond flinch a bit and close his eyes. The brunet thought he may have crossed a moral line, but when Rhett's dark eyes opened and he licked the saliva from the corner of his own mouth, he realized he may have actually met his maker.

The taller man was swift when he moved off of the bed, practically ripping something from the wall, very easily distinguished as a bar gag. He forced the bar between Links lips regardless of his thrashing, and he struggled a bit to buckle it behind his head, but he eventually managed. He was between Links legs again after that, smirking at the man with very prominent satisfaction.

"Well, you made me. Now shut up and take this, or I will make it miserable for you." He began stroking himself, forcing Links legs to stay apart, and pinching the flesh of his thighs when he tried to resist, making the man cry out behind the gag. He very quickly mumbled, "remember to snap your fingers," to which Link nodded, though neither of them left their role headspace.

He knew Link was well stretched and lubricated from earlier, so he didn't need to worry about that. If there was a bit of discomfort though, he knew Link would thoroughly enjoy it, so he didn't worry about that either. He supported himself on one hand against the mattress beside Links rib cage, the other taking hold of his base so he could press his tip against Links hole, very easily breaching it.

He felt the man shift his hips, looking up at him to see his forehead was sweating, though he knew he was soaked with sweat so he had no room to talk.

When he knew he was centered, he set his other hand on the opposite side of Links torso, pushing all the way in to the hilt with one swift thrust. Link made a loud grunt sound behind the bar, ragged breaths coming from his nose, his eyes squeezed shut in both pain and pleasure. This is what he'd been waiting for since he met Rhett, and it was finally happening. Fuck, he was bigger than Link expected, way bigger; but he didn't give a fuck. It felt incredible.

That was the first time Rhett had let out a moan this entire appointment, and it made Links insides churn heavily. Rhett grabbed his hips as a point of leverage so he could pull out and snap his hips forward again, Link moaning femininely through his nose, rocking his hips downward against the blonds cock.

"Look at that, you already took me so well, you're such a good whore, baby, so good," he mumbled, letting his eyes roll back with ecstasy. He looked down at the bar that was clamped between Links teeth, hating how it restricted his sounds, so he slowed his hips down and unbuckled it to cast it aside, as soon as he did, he thrusted deep into Link, making the man grunt and tug at the restraints.

"Ohoho, you like this, don't you?" He barked, "You're moaning and fucking yourself down on my cock like a desperate whore, yeah? You're loving this, aren't you?"

"N-No," he whimpered, "I don't like it. I don't want it. I-I don’t want any of this.” He was trying so hard not to beg him to fuck him harder, he was trying to keep his victim demeanor on.

"Is that so?" Rhett questioned as he slowly rocked his hips into the man, taking hold of his erection and squeezing the base, making Link choke on a moan, "then what's this about? If you didn’t like it, why are you still hard for me? Are you lying to me?"

He growled, pressing his thumb down into Links slit so hard it probably hurt him, he couldn't tell at this point by the amount of sounds he was holding back.

"N-No.."

"If you're lying to me, I'm going to have to whip you again."

"No!" Link suddenly blurred out, "I-I swear I'm not lying to you! Please, don't whip me again - I - please j-just stop this.." he sobbed.

"Huh." Rhett hummed in disappointment, shifting his legs so his weight was almost completely on his arms on either side of Link, "if you're not enjoying yourself, looks like I'm going to have to make you like it." With that, he suddenly started at an aggressive pace, Links eyes widening and shock and his hips pushing up towards Rhett's torso. Now he was moaning like a whore, now he was breathing rapidly, now he was cursing under his breath. Now he couldn't hide the fact he was going to cum soon.

"Please - fuck - harder!" He cried out, a moan coming from deep in his chest between breaths. "That's what I thought," Rhett hummed and did exactly what Link asked him to do. Link couldn't get it out of his head how hot and big and perfect Rhett felt inside of him, he felt drunk from the way the blond held him firmly in his place and fucked into him like a toy, nails digging into his skin, sweat dripping from the taller mans body onto his stomach. Rhett had become the center of his world, his god, his oxygen, his leader, his Master. The way he fucked into him made his toes curl, and all rational thoughts were driven from his brain by the amount of pleasure he felt from this moment.

Rhett felt the burning heat of a furnace in his gut, knowing he'd be coming soon, but he never wanted this to end. This was so, so fucking good, so intense, so raw, so perfect.

"M-More," Link pleaded desperately, "Harder, please, give it to me."

Rhett groaned, thrusting faster. “You love my big dick inside you, don't you? I knew you would. I knew it, sweetheart.” He grunted deeply as he set a punishing pace, the man below him was breaking at the seams.

"Wanna - touch-touch you," he gasped, Rhett nodding to give him the okay. He struggled to get his hands out of the restraints, but less than ten seconds later, he was clawing at Rhett's back, pulling him closer, pulling his hair, moaning into the thick air between them as his special spot was hit over and over again.

He couldn't shut his mouth when he started murmuring how good it felt, how he was close, how the stretch was heavenly.

“I know, sweetheart, I know, it’s so good, isn’t it?” Rhett growled in his ear, one hand grabbing the headboard and the other wrapping around Links throat, "isn't it?"

"Ye-" He choked slightly when too much pressure was put in his esophagus, but it was quickly lifted and only his arteries were being restricted. He gasped in deeply, the swarming of his brain only made his body more sensitive, and he tightened his thighs around Rhett's hips, "c-close."

The blond was fucking him relentlessly, feeling the heat become almost unbearable, but he refrained from cumming as long as he could, "what's that about not wanting this? Hm? Maybe I should just not let you cum, maybe I should just make myself cum and leave you here, blue balled and miserable," he threatened, making Links eyes close and he wailed, trying so hard not to release without permission.

"Please! Please, please, Master, _please_ -"

"Go on, princess, cum for me. Cum for your master like the dirty whore you are, show me how desperate you are for my cock, how all this time you wanted me deep inside of you even if you denied it." The arousal whirled through his body and mind, making spots of his vision go black, and just as Rhett spoke, he was cumming between their stomachs as his throat clenched, choking on his own scream that was cut off by a crack in his voice and Rhett's hand tightening around his throat.

It was seconds before Rhett's hips clashed with his especially hard, a hot sensation pooling deep within him and he realized the taller man had cum inside of him. He grunted, his face twisting in an overwhelming amount of pleasure, and the man below him whimpering at the ground breaking feeling of his cum wetting the area between his thighs. He let go of Links throat so he could breathe and blood could circulate properly, the man panting raggedly as Rhett rolled off of him and laid back against the sheets completely spent.

The feeling of Rhett pulling out was rather uncomfortable and made Link groan, but it did nothing to the amount of bliss he was swimming in at the moment. They both laid there, still touching, catching their breath after hours of heaven. Link was especially tired, but his heart was swollen with a newfound emotion towards the blond laying beside him.

"Are you okay, Link?"

"Definitely. You?"

"Absolutely perfect." Both men chuckled, making no movements to get up just yet, though Rhett knew he would have to get up eventually.

Instead, he just remained at Links side, basking in the musky air that surrounded the bodies laying within it.

______

Soon enough, Rhett got up to gather the tools they used and put them in a plastic box they keep underneath the bed, placing it beside the door for cleaning.

He discarded the condom and it's packet, the empty lube packet, and the tissues he used for the half-assed clean up of between Links legs. He allowed the man to rest quietly while he did his job, he knew he'd worn him out something fierce.

Unfortunately though, all good things come to an end. The cleaning service faculty needed to come and take the sheets for washing, so Link had to get up and head for the client locker room type area where he could shower; it'd be kind of cruel to make their clients redress and go home smelling of sex and bodily fluids. He took about fifteen minutes under the hot water to relax his muscles, but they were still very sore, especially his ass.

Rhett came in while he was dressing because Link had asked him specifically to help him with ointment and bandages for the whip marks that pierced the skin, and when he got fully dressed, they left the room together, laughing and talking about Links weird addiction to peanut butter since it was brought up in their talk before their appointment.

They went back to the room they had occupied for four whole hours -- according to the front desk -- because Link had forgotten his shoes on his way to the showers; he balled up his clothing and the staff let him hurry to the room wrapped in a black sheet. They could tell he was pretty fucked up, so they allowed it.

When they entered the room and Link carefully sat down, he winced and sat funny, to which Rhett chuckled and apologized.

"Hey man, I totally asked for it. It was freaking awesome, by the way."

"Heh, thanks. It was pretty incredible." There was a slightly awkward silence as he put his shoes on, then he stood up and straightened his tie, looking just as professional and businessman-like as when he first entered the building. Well, aside from the hickeys lining his neck and rope burns peaking from under his sleeves, of course.

He smiled at Rhett, who was also freshly showered and dressed in something else since Link got cum all over his shirt, and Rhett returned the giddy grin.

"So.. I was wondering," Link cleared his throat, "if maybe, you'd like to get coffee sometime? Or something? If you don't like coffee we could always do something else." His face flushed.

Rhett's smile faded a little, and his eyes shifted away from the brunet, whose heart sank to his stomach.

"Well, you know, this job is just.."

"Yeah I understand completely-"

"So many clients, all the intimacy,"

"Yeah, no, forget I even asked."

"..hard to. Ya know, successfully date and stuff."

Link seemed heartbroken, but he knew he shouldn't have caught feelings. He couldn't help himself. This man was on the same page as him, their chemistry was insane and he was fully his type. Plus, outside of his dominant headspace, he was a very sweet person.

Link swallowed down the lump in his throat. Rhett felt awful, he'd denied dates with clients a million times, but this one actually tempted him and really sucked to turn away. But he knew his job would really stunt things. He sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, not able to look the man directly in the face.

"I should.. go." Link muttered, "thanks for your time, though. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for um, choosing me as your Dom." He barely finished his sentence before Link was passing him, heading for the door. He really wanted to turn around and accept his offer, but he couldn't. He just glanced back and watched as the smaller man limped for the door, opened it slowly clearly hoping Rhett would speak up, then closed it quietly behind him when he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> had to do it to em


End file.
